zoo2animalparkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Syllae/Beginner's guide to Zoo 2:Animal Park
Welcome fellow zoo managers! I’m Sylae, zoo manager for 45 levels now, and I thought I would share with you some tips and advice about how to manage your zoo from level 1 to level 12. 'Introduction' A few words first about Zoo 2:Animal Park. The game is about building a zoo (no surprise here), and for that you’ll need pathways, pens and animals. That’s the core of your zoo. And although animals and pens can be gained through rewards or events, the main ways to collect them are with currencies and cards. Pathways need also currencies. In order to build your zoo, you’ll then need lots of currencies (coins and gems) and lots of cards: *''' Coins:' Coins are gained thanks to the doorway and the stores, so to get lots of coins you’ll need lots of visitors. Visitors come and stay if they are happy with the zoo. And getting animals isn’t sufficient to get them happy, you’ll need to decorate the pens and the zoo, to build toilets and bins, and above all to keep your zoo clean and your animals fed and happy. And for that you’ll need currencies or cards too ;) But if you don’t neglect your visitors, coins won’t be a big problem. *' Gems:' This currency is a bit more tricky, since you can earn some gems in game, but the main way to get them is to purchase them with real money. If you can afford to support the developers with real money, then your zoo development will be obviously faster. There are lots of complaints about the lack of gems in regards to the amount needed to buy everything, but if the free gems are spent wisely and if you don’t rush things, then it won’t hinder your progress (but yes, you won't be able to buy everything anytime soon). *' Cards:' This is the way to get around most of the gems issues! Lots of items and animals can be exchanged with cards, even those who cost gems. Cards are earned mainly with chests: friend chests, normal chests and rare chests. Rare chests cost gems, so it’s better to just wait for the free ones given regularly. Normal chests cost coins so it’s better to wait till you aren’t short of coins anymore. That leaves the friend chests, and the importance to have active friends in the game. Helping friends and getting help give each 1 friend point, and every 10 points you’ll get a chest. So if your 16 friends are active, you can get at least 3 friend chests per day. In conclusion, the 3 important factors to get a prosperous zoo is '''to' have good friends, to spend gems wisely and to care about your zoo :) With those tips in mind, we’ll now get through the first levels of your zoo. 'Level 1 to 6: the tutorial' When you start the game, you have to follow the tutorial quests which will explain how to manage your zoo. There’s not much to tell at this point, because you don’t have much liberty, just follow the tutorial quests (even the time limited ones are really easy). You’ll learn how to take care of animals, how to use your inventory, buy and place items, get more visitors and expand your zoo. You should have enough coins to complete all quests, but don’t overspend them, it’s a bad habit ;) A few advice: *When you’re asked to get 8 animals, please don’t go spending gems, you’ll get a pig and a chimpanzee at level 6... *When you’re asked to place a chimpanzee, don’t rush to buy it since it costs gems, just wait for the reward of the next quest (inviting 5 friends). *And don’t limit yourself at 5 friends, start filling your friends list completely and get your first friend chests ;) *After getting a friend you’re asked to take pictures and share them. Share of course all the pictures you want, but if you want to complete the quest without really sharing pictures, then choose sharing with gmail… and don’t send it. Gems collected: 15 (10 with levels, 5 with the quest for sharing pictures) Gems spent: 0 Gems remaining: 15 'Level 7 to 12: Getting a fully operational zoo' Now that you’re really started, you’ll also start to be regularly short on coins, so don’t overspend them, be sometimes a little patient, and each time you can place or upgrade a new store (with coins) do it before anything else. And don’t forget to upgrade the doorway, it’s not cheap but it’s really helpful in the long term. Why am I talking about a fully operational zoo? Because through those levels you’ll built the last facilities you’ll need for your zoo, the villa and the breeding center. The villa will allow you to hire employees to help keeping your zoo clean (which you’ll do only when you get free employees), and the breeding center will allow you to have baby animals and upgrade your animals. Most of the quests don’t need much comments, just do what you’re asked to do and follow the story. If you want to save some coins, then when you’re asked to place one animal don’t place two of them, most of the time you’ll get another one through rewards later on. *'Level 7:' get your peacocks (you should have 9 species) and build the villa, it will get you 1 chimpanzee to hire your first free employees. When you’re asked to expand your pens, ideally expand your pens to be able to place 4 animals (2 adults and 2 babies), starting with the pasture pens which are cheaper. *'Level 9:' get your kangaroo, you should have now 10 species. *'Level 10:' well, I hope you like flowers… just don’t spend gems for the flowers or the fences. Don’t spend gems either when you’re asked to place a wild boar and be patient, you’ll get one for free after you get your baby goat. Upgrading the doorway for 20 gems can be interesting, but if you really don't want to buy gems save them for later. *'Level 11:' get your koala, you should have 11 species *'Level 12:' the breeding quests are time limited, but if you connect to the game regularly it’s not hard. With the wild boar as reward, you should have 12 species now. *Since you’ll be asked sooner or later to have level 3 and 5 animals, don’t stop breeding the rabbits! Get two babies level 2 and as soon as the babies become adults (7 days) breed them to get level 3 babies, and so on till you reach at least level 5. *With your 12 species obtained, you should be close to get your first zoo title, so take the time to expand your zoo to get it. Gems collected: 15 (level rewards) Gems spent: 0 Gems remaining: 30 You should have by now a good start with your zoo, keep up the good work! If you want more advice, look at the intermediate guide here ! Category:Blog posts